


Suffer the Little Children

by Melooza



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melooza/pseuds/Melooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had been trying to catch a serial killer for months now and gotten nowhere. When his boss decided to bring in some outside help it forces Jim to rethink everything. Whether that’s a good thing is left unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer the Little Children

Christopher Pike knew before he even raised his hand to knock that Jim was going to be difficult. The pounding from inside the house was a warning signal to all. Pike chose to ignore it and knocked anyway.

When Jim opened the door his head was hung low and he was covered in sawdust. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here.”

“Let’s take this inside, Jim.” Pike knew how the kid felt but it didn’t change why he was there. Jim lifted his head and squared his shoulders. Pike saw determination in Kirk’s eyes. Good. He could use that.

Once Pike was seated at the dining room table, beer in hand, he began to talk. “You know why I’m here so let’s cut the crap. I’m bringing someone else in on the ‘Riverside Clubber’. Since you’re the lead detective on this one I wanted you to know before I announce it tomorrow. I need your support on this one, Jim. “

“I hate that name.” Jim mumbled. The media decided that since the victims were gay men who were picked up at night clubs and then beaten to death, it was the perfect name call the monster responsible. Jim just found it disgusting. The sooner he caught the son of a bitch the better.

“I do too but it’s not going away anytime soon. Only way for you to change that is to catch the asshole who is killing people in my town.”

“Who are you sending me, Chris?”

Pike thought over how much he wanted to tell Jim right now and decided to be direct. “Spock-”

“Shit.” Jim whispered.

“Look, before you start bitching about it you know he’s the best at what he does.” Jim made to answer but Pike held up his hand. “And more importantly, he’s a friend of mine.”

“Chris, I know we’ve had a few mishaps, but I hardly think-”

“A few mishaps? Your team has managed to mess up every single piece of viable evidence we’ve been able to get.You can’t even deny it, so don’t try.” Chris tried to keep his voice level.

Jim simply folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, refusing to look at his superior officer. It was all true. Between the mess ups in the lab and his detectives not waiting for forensics to finish and trampling all over the crime scene, Jim had nothing to go on.

“We’ve had 4 victims, that we know of, since the beginning of summer and I have stalled as long as I can. I’ve got the people of this town to answer to and if that means bringing in someone else, I’ll do it. My pride be damned.”

Kirk gave Chris a sharp look. “Your pride?”

“Yes. My pride.” Pike answered. “You think it doesn’t hurt me to have to admit we can’t do this one on our own? Do you know how many people would hold this over my head and use it to their own advantage, not caring at all for the case itself?”

Jim looked away still refusing to say a word.

“Ah. You hadn’t thought about that.”

“So does that mean Spock won’t hold this over your head?”

“No, It means we’re even.” Kirk gave Chris a questioning look. “That’s between him and me. I helped him out of a tight spot and he’s returning the favor.” Pike paused and considered his words. “Jim, he really is a friend of mine and I need you to not be too hard on him. He’s traveling all the way from San Francisco to help.”

Jim made a face. “What does that mean?”

“It means not making his life harder by being a smartass and letting him do the job he’s here to do. We’ve been going at this since the end of June, and seeing as it’s now the end of Novembe, we could use all the help we can get. Work with him, not against him. I’m making you his partner for as long as we need him.” Pike tried not to plead.

“Fine. I won’t start a pissing war.” Kirk rolled his shoulders trying to rid some of the tension he felt. “I hate this. I feel like I’ve failed.”

“You’ve only failed if you don’t get the bastard responsible. That’s why I need you to let Spock do what he does and just go with it. The others will follow your lead.”

“Yeah.” Jim knew it was true. He also knew, as much as he hated it, this Spock guy was the best chance they had to breaking the case. Besides the fact that having Spock there admitted to the world Jim and his team were lacking, Spock himself had a reputation for being more trouble than he was worth. Which was saying something because the guy never failed when he took a case.

“Well at least with his help, the press will stop blaming Off Worlders for it.” Jim tried to lighten the mood.

Pike’s face grew dark. “It’s over 25 years. You’d think they’d have moved past the acts of one radical.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jim found it as unsettling as Pike did. “At least it’s not as bad as it once was.”

“Yeah, enough of that. Show me what you were making with all the racket.”

Jim’s body relaxed as he lead Pike down the hall to show off his latest project.

\---

Jim had every intention of keeping his word to Pike. He really did, but that was before he met Spock Grayson. It had taken Spock all of three minutes to have Jim feeling so exposed he wanted nothing more than to go home and never leave again. From one glance Spock had announced to the entire station that Kirk was gay. Save Chris, no one at his station knew. It’s not that Jim was hiding so much as it wasn’t anybody’s business. Kirk liked to keep his private life private.

To be fair, Jim had taunted Spock a little bit, daring him to prove his skills. Jim just couldn’t fathom how a man with messy wild hair that almost covered his eyes and ears completely was such a great observer to the world. How could he see or hear anything, much less find details Jim’s team had overlooked? Jim was not prepared for Spock’s reply.

“I assume you of all people, Detective, would be most diligent in the search for the killer. Seeing as he is targeting gay men and you yourself are one.” Spock’s voice was cool and direct. “Captain Pike assured me I would have my own working space to work free of mindless distraction. Please direct me to it’s location, Detective Kirk.”

Jim could feel all eyes on him and quickly left the room. He didn’t bother to look back to see if Spock was following. Jim’s face felt hot and he worked on controlling his temper. How had Spock seen Jim so clearly after a few moments when his colleagues hadn’t ever noticed?

It was unsettling.

Jim opened the door of a rarely used interrogation room and motioned for Spock to enter. Jim looked away as the other man passed by.

“Here you go. All the files on the known cases so far are on the table and if you need anything I’m sure-” Jim wasn’t able to finish.

“I require all domestic disturbance and assault files involving at least one homosexual within the 2 years to go over.”

Jim let his anger go a little. “You think we haven’t looked over those? Hell, we went back 5 years and still weren’t able to find a thing.”

“Are you refusing to get me the records?” Spock’s voice grew colder.

Jim remembered Pike’s words from yesterday and took a deep breath. “No, I’ll get you the files. I just feel like it’s wasting time going over it again but what do I know. I’ve got nothing to show for myself so it can’t get any worse. At least this way I can avoid my coworkers for a little while longer to not have to deal with awkward small talk.”

“There is no need for awkward conversation on my being here. It’s perfectly reasonable to ask for help. ”

Jim let out a laugh with no warmth. “ It isn’t on you believe me. You just outed me. You may as well have told them I was born on another planet.”

Spock stiffened. “What does one’s place of birth or sexual preference have to do with how their peers view them?”

“Maybe nothing if you’re lucky enough to be in a big city but out here people fear the unknown. Not sexual orientation so much anymore, but people from others worlds are at the top of the list for unknowns. Add the Kelvin Massacre and it only heightens things.” Jim didn’t wait for a response and left the room.

It took him half the day to find and pull all the files that could possibly be connected in some small way. Jim was able to cool down as he took file after file to his temporary partner. All the while Spock was studying the first known case.

Jim knew that one well.

‘The boy without a name’ was what they’d been calling it unofficially. The damage to the boy’s face had been so extensive dental records were a long shot. The prints weren’t in the system either. There had been some hope when a piece of skin was found under one of the nails but sadly somewhere between the field and lab the samples were lost. Jim hated that one the most. He envisioned some worried mother never knowing what happened to her son. Thinking of her helped remind Jim that he needed to play nice to get the job done.

“This is the last of it. I got anything that could possibly be connected and then a few cold cases just for good measure.” Jim said as he set down the last file.

Spock stilled and he surveyed the room. Only then did he notice the stacks of files at the other end of the of the table. “How thorough.”

“I try.” Jim gave a smile. Maybe this could work.

“I am sure you do.” Spock replied without looking up.

Jim’s smile faded.

Maybe not.

Jim did the only thing he could think of. He sat there, waiting for Spock to finish. Jim figured if he was going to be insulted every time he tried to do something he wasn’t going to do anything at all. He cleared his mind and thought over his plans for the upcoming holiday. It’d been so long since he’d actually celebrated it there was a lot to remember.

“What are you doing?” Spock’s voice cut in as Jim was trying to remember all the verses to ‘The 12 Days of Christmas”

“Planning for Christmas while I wait for you to give me something to do.” Jim smiled hoping to annoy his companion.

Spock studied Jim for a moment and asked, “Why would you do that?”

“Well, my roommate’s daughter is coming out to spend the holidays with him and since it’s the first time since he was divorced five years ago that he gets to do that, I promised to help him go all out. Make it special and all that. We normally ignore it so I’m trying to remember all the things I’ve seen people do.” Jim knew that was not what Spock had meant but where’s the fun in that?

“How thoughtful of you.” Spock’s tone was kind, which surprised Jim. “ However that was not the statement I had a question about. Why are you waiting for me to give you instruction?”

“Well, since everything I do seems to get this case nowhere I may as well wait for you give me something new to work with.” Jim shrugged. “And I figured it would irritate you,” he added as an afterthought.

A small smile played on the corners of Spock’s mouth. “I commend your honesty, although I am more grateful than annoyed by your actions. I do think I have found something that I will need your assistance with.”

Jim sat up straighter. “Lay it on me.”

“Are you aware of any locations in the area that deal with tattoo removal? More specifically, ones that specialize in customers who were formally gang members?”

The question caught Jim off guard and he had to think for a moment. “Yeah... I do. There’s a place over by the shipyard. I’ve sent a few people there. Why?”

Spock slid over a photo of the first victim. Spock began to trace a pattern on the forearm shown in the photo. It was as if a light was turned on in Jim’s mind. He saw the familiar tattoo outline of a man who’s been to prison at least once. It was almost invisible under the bruising, but it was there. You could only see it if you knew what you were looking for.

“Shit. I’ll drive.” Jim made his way to the door. “I just have to get my keys and coat.”

Spock followed him without a word as Jim collected his things. Some of Jim’s co-workers tried to get his attention but he was having none of it. This could be the break they were looking for and he had no time to waste.

They made it to the shop in record time. It was located in a stripmall, the hovering sign above the parlor was the only indication it was there. A bell chimed as they entered and they were greeted by a gruff looking man.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

Jim looked to Spock who gave a nod for Jim to take the lead.“Yes, I was hoping you could help us find a person.”

The man’s face grew cold. “Who wants to know?”

“Easy.” Jim held up his hands. “My name is Jim and this is my partner Spock. We’re trying to identify this body and hope you can help.” Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out two photos. He showed the employee a close up of the forearm and hoped he wouldn’t have to use the full body shot. It wasn’t pretty.

“I may know of a few people that could be but I’d have to see more to know.”

Jim sighed. “OK, but I have to warn you, it is very graphic.”

The man took the picture and his face went pale. “Yeah... I know him. That’s Nero-” he cut off and ran for the bathroom. The sound of vomiting filled the space.

It took some time for the worker to return and when he did he told the pair what he knew about Nero Bana. He used to be involved in all kinds of petty crime but had started over after he spent a few years in prison. It had been 5 years since Nero had been released. He had gotten a steady job and was building a life with a woman he met at work. They had a child on the way. Jim felt relieved and sick at the same time. He now knew who the victims was but what he’d left behind was worse than Jim had imagined.

“Pardon me.” Spock spoke for the first after the man finished. “If he was involved with this woman, why would he be at club for homosexuals? Or have taken one home.”

The man made a face. “Just because you love someone doesn’t me you don’t have other needs. Mara knew of Nero’s ways and wasn’t bothered. You may not understand it but it worked for them.”

“Yes, of course.” Spock bowed.

“If you could give us his address, we’d like to talk to Mara; if nothing else to let her know what happened to him.”

The man readily agreed and gave the detectives all the information he had and soon they were standing in the home of the late Nero. It had gone worse than Jim could have imagined. Mara had not taken the news well at all. At first she didn’t believe them.

“No, you are wrong. He’s just out somewhere. He’ll be back.” Mara’s voice grew more frantic with each word.

“Ma’am, I know this is hard-” Jim tried.

“You have no proof!” She pleaded.

Jim reluctantly showed her a picture of Nero’s body. She broke.

“No. No. No. Why?” Mara chanted.

It took some time to get the information they needed. Mara had been out of town visiting her mom at the time of the murder visiting. She had known that Nero like to go to the clubs to get off but it didn’t bother her because she was the one he came home to. She admitted to being worried about his whereabouts but didn’t want to report anything in case he’s gotten himself in trouble. She figured he’d show up and explain everything. Nothing had been taken or out of the ordinary when she go home from her trip..

As they were leaving they both gave her their cards. “Contact us if you remember anything or find anything that doesn’t seem quite right.” Jim tried his best to keep his tone soft and kind.

She tooks the cards with a nod and nothing more.

Once back at the station Jim rested his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He could still hear her sobs as they left. At least she knew. That had to be better. He had a lot of paperwork to do but he couldn't face it just yet.

\--

Spock left to allow Jim to deal with his emotions in his own way. As he made his way inside he was greeted by a somewhat upset Chris Pike.

“Spock, I’d like to see you in my office. Now”

Spock made no reply but followed Captain Pike into his office. He noticed all the officers watching them as they passed. One younger looking officer was so focused on them he ran into a wall and dropped everything he was carrying.

As soon as the door shut, Pike began to talk. “Did you out Jim today?”

“Yes.”

“Now, I know I don’t have to tell you that he’s George Kirk’s boy. Or that George Kirk died saving lives when some cult run by a Romulan radical imploded and took half a city block with it.” Pike took a breath. “And I know you know the effect that had on off world relations for everyone and how Off Worlders were viewed after that.”

“Correct”

“But what you may not know is Jim was forced to live a life in the spotlight and not by choice. Everyone wanted to know about the family the hero left behind. Jim likes to keep things close to the vest because of that so I’m asking you to take a little more care when announcing his personal matters to the world. We all have things we like to keep to ourselves. ”

Spock had the good grace to look ashamed. “Understood.”

“Now, I know you were provoked because this is Jim we’re talking about. Just try to point out things that are less personal than his preference in bedfellow.”

Spock gave a nod in reply.

“Now, as far as the other reason you’re here. Have you found anything?”

“It is as you said. There are some inconsistencies that are not due to common error as we’re lead to believe. As far as who is involved, I do not know yet.”

Pike let out a long breath. “Ok, let me know when you do.”

“Understood”

\---

Jim’s days were filled with endless tasks while Spock found a mountain of evidence that had been missed by the first investigation. It was awe inspiring and frustrating at the same time. So far the only thing to tie the victims together was the fact they were last seen at a gay nightclub  
and the killings themselves. It felt like they were running in circles.

He did gain a new admiration for Spock’s methods. He was able to just look at evidence, find the smallest detail and then give them mountains of information based on his observations. They'd even become friends with the ability to tease and joke with one another as well. Jim made his feeling stop there. He had a strict rule of not dating anyone from work. This particular rule may have added to his ever growing need to solve this case.

Jim’s nights were filled with working on gifts for the upcoming holiday. He felt himself getting more excited for Joanna’s visit and the celebration than he had in years. Only a few short days before she was due in and he couldn’t wait.

“Did you get the reports from the lab?” Spock asked.

Jim shifted through the paperwork and found what he was looking for. “Yeah.” He passed it to Spock.

“Inconclusive.” Spock’s voice was flat.

“Damnit!” Jim was positive they would have gotten a hit off the sample they’d found “I need a walk.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan. I may join you.”

Jim didn’t wait for Spock. He’d come when he was ready. Sometimes Jim needed to leave it all and clear his head. It was frustrating though. They had gathered so much information but were no closer to catching the killer.

“E-excuse me?” A timid voice said behind Jim.

“Chuck, how can I help you?” Jim tried not to take his frustrations out on his co-worker. Chuck was right out of the academy. He didn’t look more than 13 and had a soft spoken demeanor. Jim wondered how he ever made it through the training.

“I was wondering if maybe, if you don’t have any plans-”

“Jimbo!” The voice of Gary Mitchell cut off whatever Chuck was about to say. Gary was the opposite of the younger man standing in the hall. He had at least an inch on Jim and was in the same graduating class as him. Gary was loud and never seemed to know when he’d gone too far.

Jim closed his eyes and willed his temper under control. “Hey Gary. How are things?”

“Egh, the same, but I heard you’ve been holding out on me?” Gary punched Jim’s arm to prove his point.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Gary.”

Gary pretend to be hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked cock? I could have hooked you up!” Gary grabbed himself to leave no doubt in anyone’s mind what he was talking about.

“No, Gary you really couldn’t have. I don’t date co-workers.” Jim’s tone left no room for argument.

“Oh.” Chuck answered in a quiet voice.

The two other men turned to look at Chuck. Both had forgotten he was there. Jim felt bad for the words he used with Gary. Jim would have been much more gentle with Chuck.

“You didn’t actually think you had a chance, did you?” Gary taunted.

Chuck looked down and blushed. “Well I...”

“Gary that’s enough.” Jim’s voice was cold.

Gary was too busy laughing to hear Jim. “I mean really. Do you know what he did yesterday?”

“Gary. Stop.”

“He was carrying all the samples for my rape case, tripped and compromised every last one of the samples.”

“I only tripped because you weren’t watching where you were going and ran into me!” Chuck tried to defend himself.

The sad truth was that there was always a reason behind Chuck’s accidents. The young officer was known for being kind of a screw up. He was great with the victims and calm in tense situation, but the kid couldn’t walk a straight line without finding something to trip over. Jim always felt relief when Chuck was assigned to a different case than his. One less thing to worry about.

“Yeah, well you’re lucky there were backups of everything.” Gary turned to Jim. “Jim, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“I won’t.” Jim looked Gary in the eyes to prove his point.

Gary left with a shrug. When Jim turned back to say goodbye to Chuck, he was gone.

\---

Once Jim came back from his walk he threw himself back into work. The days flew by and soon it was 3 days before Christmas.

Jim found himself in a hurry to get home to greet his child guest. “Alright, I’m calling it a day.”

Spock looked at his watch and lifted an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look. Nothing we’ve been looking at won’t change if we look at it tomorrow.” Jim said with a smile.

Spock gave a nod. “Very well.”

They parted ways in the parking lot and Jim made his way home. He rushed up the stairs with a sense of excitement he hadn’t felt in years.

“BONES! JOANNA! Where are you?” Jim yelled as soon as the door was open. “I have a bunch of gifts and no one to give them to!” Jim made his way through the house unable to find anyone.

“Hello?” Jim had a bad feeling about this.

“In here.” Came a gruff voice from the kitchen.

Jim knew that voice. That voice only appeared only after Doctor McCoy was very drunk. Jim’s stomach dropped. McCoy only drank like that when he got bad news about his kid.

Jim slowly walked into the kitchen and found his friend sitting at his dining room table with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Jim tried to keep his voice light.

McCoy slid his padd across the table towards Jim. “That’s what’s going on.”

Jim read:

Len

Jo won’t be coming today. There’s been some kind of mix up with her shuttle ticket out there. I’m doing my best to fix it. I’ll let you know either way as soon as I can. I’m so sorry.

Jocelyn

Jim blew out a long breath. This wasn’t good but not as bad as he thought. She could still make it.

“Bones, I know you’re upset she’s not here today but she could still make it. Why don’t we get you to bed and then tomorrow we can finish up the stuff we didn’t have time for.”

“No.” McCoy protested.

“Come on, buddy, let’s get you to bed.” Jim ignored the other man’s response and started to pull his friend out of the chair.

“Jim, stop kidding yourself. She’s not coming,” Bones said as he swayed on his feet.

“No, you stop it. I’m taking you upstairs and you’re going to sleep this off.” Jim huffed. He was doing most of the work.

Jim got as far as the living room before he gave up. It had been a long day and Jim didn’t feel like joining his friend’s pity party. Jim made his way over to their couch and tried to ease Bones onto it.

He failed terribly.

McCoy thought he was falling and began to flail about. Jim lost his balance and they both toppled onto the couch. Jim somehow managed to get pinned under his roommate who seemed to have passed out. Jim found it hard to move and keep Bones on the couch at the same time. Once he freed himself, only after he’d cut his head one the corner of the coffee table, Jim decided to go get a drink. The house felt more sad than festive and Jim needed space.

Jim soon found himself at his favorite bar, nursing a beer as he tried not to feel sorry for himself. He’d been there about ten minutes when there was a commotion behind him and Jim turned to see. He figured it would give him something to keep his mind off of things. Jim hadn’t paid much attention to his surrounding when he came in but once he saw what was causing all the fuss he wished he had.

Three large men had another man cornered and were yelling at him. They shifted and Jim saw it was Spock. Jim was out of his chair in no time flat and he wedged his way between the man and Spock.

This seemed to shock everyone, Spock included.

“What seems to be the problem here, Gentlemen?”

The man in the middle seemed to recover and answered. “Yeah, there’s a problem, This asshole cost me my job!”

“You lost your own job.” Spock said coldly.

“I took what I was owed, that’s all!” The man grew frantic.

Sensing things were about to get ugly, he tried another tactic. “How about I buy you a drink?” Jim felt Spock tense behind him. “Then I’ll take my friend Spock home and we can forget this ever happened. Yeah?”

“No! It is not okay. He was hired to help our car lot find some stolen cars, which he did, only he told my boss I was stealing.”

“Were you?” Jim asked.

“It’s only stealing if you didn’t earn it and I earned what I took!” The man yelled.

“It would be ill advised to call overcharging buyers, underreporting the transaction, and keeping the difference as anything other than stealing.” Spock refused to back down.

“I WASN’T STEALING. IT WAS MINE!” The man lunged for Spock.

Jim was able to hold him off but one of his friends was able to punch Spock on the mouth. Jim noticed Spock turn almost green as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“This ends now.” Jim left no room for argument.

The man looked like was going to make a go for it again so Jim did the only thing he could. He flashed his badge. The man backed off as soon as he saw it.

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t trust him. You’ll regret it in the end.”

Jim didn’t reply. Instead he turned to his still green looking friend. “You want to go home?”

Spock gave a nod. His hand still covered his lip.

“Do you have a car here?”

Spock shook his head, still refusing to speak.

Jim ushered Spock into the car and was able to make out a muffled address of a local hotel through Spock’s covered mouth.

“Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor? I’d take you to my roommate but he’s passed out right now.”

Spock shook his head.

“Well at least let me help you get cleaned up so I know you're ok,” Jim asked. Spock started to shake his head. “Please?” Jim added on.

Spock paused, then gave a small nod.

Jim followed Spock inside and went straight to the sink. He wet a washcloth and motioned Spock over. Spock came and slowly lowered his hand. Spock’s lips was cut and green blood still flowed from the wound.

“Huh. No wonder you looked green at the bar.” Jim replied. “Come here and let me get you cleaned up.”

Spock relaxed. “ I am perfectly capab-”

“Shsh. I know you are but I need to make sure you’re okay.” Jim continued to work until all the blood was gone. He ran his thumb over Spocks bottom lip and wondered what it would taste like. Jimk knew he needed to stop before he got carried away. He placed a dry washcloth over the clean wound. “There. All better.”

“You are not bothered?”

Jim shrugged. “Just because others have an unfound dislike doesn’t mean I do. It was smart, though; to grow your hair long to cover your ears and brows. Plus, some of the best sex I’ve had has been with a Vulcan.” Jim winked.

Spock looked down. “They were right.”

“What? Who was right?” Jim did not follow.

“You cannot trust me.”

“Why? Because you chose to keep something about yourself private? That’s your right, and kept you safe.”

“No, I have not been completely honest on my reasons for being here.”

“How so?” Jim grew nervous.  
“I have kept information regarding the case to myself.”

Jim froze. “What?”

“It became clear to me early on from the evidence the killer was a member of law enforcement. I have narrowed it down to be a member of the original investigation. Save one member, I am looking at all as a suspect.” Spock’s words were rushed.

Jim felt sick. “A member of my own team?”

“Yes.”

Jim sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Jim wanted to scream and say Spock was a liar and defend the people he’s worked with for years. However, he couldn’t because it was the only thing that made sense.

All of it.

Why every time they got close they’d only hit a dead end.

Why every sample was lost, never taken, compromised or inconclusive.

And why they needed to bring Spock in.

“Does Pike know?” Jim voice was rough.

“Yes. It was his main reason for asking me to come and placing me with you. You were the only one he knew he could trust.”

“Then why not tell me?”

“He didn’t want for you to bear that burden.”

“Ha, he always tries to protect me.” Jim blew out a breath and stood. “Ok, What do we need to do?”

\---

Jim felt a weight on his shoulders as he entered the station the next day. He was grateful he hadn’t known earlier.

This was awful.

Spock had told JIm the murder was overcompensating for a personal defect. The only issue was, since none of the victims had a common body type or history, that personal defect wasn’t one they could see yet.

Jim had begun to fix himself a cup of coffee when he came face to face with his first suspect.

“What happened to your head, Jimmy?” Gary asked. He looked concerned.

Jim touched the bump and scrape on his head. He’d forgotten it was there. “Aw, nothing. The guy I live with got drunk and I had to take care of him.”

Gary’s face grew dark. “Did he hurt your, Jim? Because sometimes situations get out of control and no matter how much training you’ve had you can find yourself in a bad place.”

Jim stared for a minute, trying to understand. “You think Bones beats me?”

“Does he?”

“No! Besides, this one was totally my fault. He got drunk, passed out, then when I was taking him to bed we fell and I hit my head on the coffee table trying to get out from under him.”

“Whatever you say, Jim.” Gary held up his hands. “Just remember there are people who care about you and are willing to help.”

Gary left the room without another word. He walked passed a shocked looking Chuck and Sulu who looked like he was trying not to laugh at Gary’s false conclusion. Sulu had just returned a week before after being stabbed at a scene. He’d met the good Doctor and knew Jim’s story was more hilarious than worrisome.

“Can you believe that?”

Chuck made a choked noise and ran away while Sulu tried to disguise his laughter.

\---

“You will never believe what Gary just said to me.”

“That he is the killer and is turning himself in?” Spock answered.

“No, but I wish! Then I could finally ask you out on a date.” Jim answered.

“Do not joke.”

“Who says I’m joking?” Jim gave Spock a wink. “But, no! He thinks my roommate is abusing me and that’s how I got this!” Jim pointed to his head.

Spock looked at Jim and blinked slowly. It was as if time stood still and then exploded a second later.

Spock was out of his seat flipping through files at a breakneck speed. “Of course.”

“What is it?”

“Every single one of our victims was involved in some kind of altercation when they were last seen.”

“Yeah, but two of them were breaking up the fights and one had nothing to do with the fight. He was just caught between two others. Nero was the only one who was actually in a fight.” Jim still didn’t follow.

“Correct. But just like your accident with your roommate, people tend to see what they want to see. If our killer assumed that these men were the aggressors he needed to protect others from...”

“Then he could still feel good about killing them and still being a cop. Like that guy from the bar who justified stealing from his boss.”

“Exactly.”

“But why them and not every other domestic case that comes through.”

“I don’t know, but each one of these men did something to set him off. Maybe it’s who he sees and the victims that is more a factor than the aggressors.”

“Gah! That gets us nowhere closer to who he is. “ Jim pulled his hair. Gary’s reaction would have been the same anyone who didn’t know McCoy. Jim couldn’t think of Gary as a killer until he had proof.

“Pull the files of your men and look for any history with past abuse.”

“On it!”

Jim pulled out his pad and typed in his access code. He spent the morning pouring over every piece of information he could find.

He’d planned on working through lunch when his com unit when off. He didn’t look to see who it was and answered.

“This is Kirk.”

“Hi Jim, We’ve never formally met but I know all about you and I was hoping you could help me.” a woman’s voice said.

“I’ll try but first I need to know who you are.”

“Oh, Sorry. It’s Jocelyn, Len’s ex wife and I can’t seem to get a hold of him.”

“Have you tried him at work? He may have picked up a shift since Joanna won’t be joining us.” Jim tried to sound like he wasn’t affected.

“That’s just it. I was able to get Jo a seat this morning, but I haven’t been able tell Len. He gave me your number once as a back up and I was hoping you’d tell me if it’s still ok for her to come.” Jocelyn’s sounded worried.

“Yes!” Jim shouted. “Send her and I’ll go find Bones to tell him. He had a rough night last night and he may not be up yet.” Jim was already out of his seat.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Send me all of her shuttle info and I’ll deliver it to Len myself. “

“Ok.” Jocelyn said.

Once the com ended, Jim finally noticed the concern on Spock’s face.

“What?”

“I think we just found the next target.”

\---

Jim opened his front door slowly and hoped Spock’s conclusion was wrong.

“Bones, you home?” Jim tried to sound normal. “I just got a com from Jocelyn and we have to go get Jo later tonight so you better have sobered up!” He was slowly walking through the house, right hand on his sidearm. “Bones?”

Jim had just made it passed the stairs when he heard something behind him. He turned quickly but he was too late. Jim felt a hypo on his neck and the familiar pinch of an injection. He fell to the ground like a rock and was not able to move anything. He felt himself being dragged along the floor. Soon it stopped and he found himself looking at his kitchen ceiling. Jim heard muffled footsteps and he wondered when Spock was going to show up. Jim’s world was beginning to fade and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could fight the drugs in his body. There was a crash and Jim felt something fall next to him.

Spock appeared above Jim. “Medical Aid will arrive in less than one minute. I have incapacitated the suspect and additional officers are on their way. You are safe, Jim.”

Jim took that as permission to relax and let his world fade into black.

\---

Jim could hear voices as he was pulled into consciousness. They were arguing over something and Jim was pretty sure he knew what.

“Stop yelling, you’re hurting my head.” Jim interjected.

Both voices stopped. He opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of Spock and Bones. He needed to lighten the mood.

“Next time one of you guys get to be bait.”

McCoy's frown deepened. “You shouldn’t have been bait at all.”

“Hush Bones, I was heroic.”

“You were stupid.”

Jim ignored the last comment and turned to Spock “We got him?”

“Yes.” Spock paused to find the right words. “The man who drugged you was a Charles E. Xidorn. Upon searching his home we found evidence linking him to all of the four murders and some that were never reported.”

“Chuck?” Jim could not wrap his mind around the timid, clumsy boy being a killer.

“Correct. It would seem he had an obsession with different males and would stalk them from afar. Nero was the first to pick a fight with one of those men. Charles interpreted those actions to be abusive in nature and chose to eliminate whom he perceived as the abuser. ”

“How do you know that?” It made sense to Jim but still couldn’t see Chuck doing that.

“He kept a journal detailing his thoughts as well as a play by play account of each murder. Things only the killer would have known.”

“But why go after me? That doesn’t make any sense.” Jim asked.

“He believed it was better to free the abused from their abuser if they were the only option when he chose to kill. You were his latest obsession. When overheard Gary talking to you about Doctor McCoy’s suspected abuse he decided to take action.”

“Wow.”

“Indeed.” Spock replied.

Jim looked to his roommate. “Where the hell were you? was sure I was going to find your bloody body on the floor.”

“I was doing what you told me the night before and shopping for things for when Jo’ got here!” Bones yelled.

That reminded Jim. “Shit! What time is it? We have to meet Jo’s shuttle at six!”

“Well shut up then, so I can finish running tests to release you and then we can go get her!” A small smile played on the Doctor's lips.

“Fine!” Jim turned to Spock. “You’re no longer officially working with us now, right?”

Spock gave a nod. “Correct.”

“Then would you like to join us for tonight?” Jim smiled brightly.

Spock seemed to be fighting a smile and replied. “I would be honored.”

Jim found Spock’s hand and squeezed. This looked to be the best Christmas Jim would have in a long time.

\--Fin--


End file.
